


Morning before work

by Amare_pikapika



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort Sex, Cute Ending, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protect Tweek Tweak, Relationship(s), Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Top Craig Tucker, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amare_pikapika/pseuds/Amare_pikapika
Summary: Tweek and Craig have aged into adults, now they are still deeply in love and living in a bland apartment. Tweek seems to have trouble sleeping, but he does have one thing that he wouldn’t mind doing....
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	Morning before work

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a one shot between Craig Tucker and Tweek tweak!   
> I’m a user from wattpad (Amare_pikapika) and I’m transitioning some of my favourite works from there to here.   
> I hope you enjoy this small oneshot between the two!

"..Craig.." tweek had mumbled, unlike his usual creaky and anxious demeanour. He was surprisingly very calm, something he had been noticing when he had first rented and moved in the small little apartment there salary could afford. 

They both shared a dresser, usually tweek when off work would wear most of Craig's clothing, his excuse for such a thing was always "I didn't notice" or "it was the first at the top of the pile" which usually made Craig roll his eyes at the silly excuse. In reality, tweek just liked the smell, both of them worked long shifts. It was rare that they got to spend time together during the weekend hence Craig having a job at some lousy hardware store and tweek working as a barista. The blonde used any excuse to be as close to Craig as possible, even if it was just a simple shirt that held his scent. 

"..tweek, there are no gnomes." Craig has muttered as he felt another blunt push to his shoulder, stirring out of his wake.   
With one eye croaking open, he made sure that tweek wasn't shaking out of his skin. He was a bit confused when he saw the outline of tweaks thin body without a shudder insight. 

"..it's not about gnomes.." he explained, bringing his thumb up to his lips as his teeth gritting against his fingernail as he gave an anxious leap forward to try and be as close as possible to his lover. Craig hasn't been affected, giving a gentle sigh as he moved to lay on his back his eyes ghosting to close as he listened to whatever was worrying the anxious boy. 

"..can we..?" Tweek lead on, not giving much of what he had wanted at such a late hour. His black-haired boyfriend gave a scoff, thinking about how his coffee addict boyfriend wanted something to drink, shouldn't he be tired, he worked all day, he couldn't possibly want coffee right now. 

"..no coffee, you know the rules." Craig rasped out, turning to his side as his back faced the boy who sat in the dark.  
Usually, Craig hated when his boyfriend drank so much of the hot mixture, especially at night since he knew his boyfriend would be bouncing off the walls that would keep him up at night with his worried thoughts and fears. 

Tweek gave a discomfiting sound, he reached out as he gave a shake to Craig's shoulder in a way to try and get him to turn on his back again.   
"..I don't want coffee.." he gave a whisper into the hallow apartment, really they hadn't made much of an attempt to decorate the apartment, they simply didn't have the time and Craig expected his boyfriend knew he didn't want anything bright. 

Craig's eyes snapped open when he heard tweek, his head tilting back to look over at the boy in a chance to see if he was kidding. He was met eye to eye with his now shuddering boyfriend, his head twitching slightly as he bites his lip trying to not get anxious as he waited for the answer. 

"..will you go to sleep if we do?"   
Craig had asked, turning onto his back once again as he felt tweek give an anticipated nod while he slides atop of him.   
"..I promise!" He swore to him, straddling against his hips as he gripped at Craig's loose shirt. 

"..mmh.. quick okay? I have to get up early." Craig gave insight to him, watching as his boyfriend simply just responded with a quick snap of his hips, rolling them against his own. 

"..mph.." Craig grunted slightly, his lower half slowly becoming more awakened with each time tweek gave a roll. In response he gripped at tweeks hips, pulling his groan closer to his own. The raven-haired boy's face grew hot, of course, it wasn't the first time they both had connected, but it was really strange when tweek would want such a feeling at the dead of night. 

"..you want me to prepare you first?" Craig asked gently, his voice going a bit softer than his normal monotonous response.   
He sat up, wanting to embrace his small boyfriend in a hug as they collide.   
refusing to give a stretch, Craig waited for tweek to explain what he wanted to do.   
His eyes half-lidded as he felt warm lips connect with his own thin ones. Feeling a pair of arms wrap around his neck to pull him into a deeper touch.   
With a rhythm of sensual grinding, he heard tweek give a whisper of a small 'no' 

"..please I just want to be close to you.."  
That was enough for Craig to fully get excited, his boxers becoming strained against his member. 

"..alright alright.." he gave another throaty grunt as he felt his lover dip his hand down to subside for when he pulled his lower half away. Giving a shuddering worth rub to Craig's erected groan, tweeks rather calm body hovered above the boy's thighs. 

The blonde tugged at the waistband of Craig's briefs, pulling them down just enough to expose the male's shaft.   
Tweek grew a bit irritated as he felt his lower half want the relief of being filled. Not giving a word, he spat against his hand as he began to stroke the boy's erection.   
"..mmh.. tweek honey, hurry up please."   
He heard the boy restrict out, he sighed as he didn't have much time to prepare with an easy lubricated shaft. 

"..you want to use a condom?" He then heard Craig ask, easily motioning towards their bedside draw. He gave a shake of his head, his eyes squinting slightly. 

"..do you have an STD?" He teased, hearing a scoff in the dark as a response. 

"..are you assuming I want to fuck something other than you?"

Tweek hadn't replied, not really liking the thought of Craig being with someone else in such an intimate way. But even with the situation at hand, tweek slightly sat on Craig's lower thighs in almost a way of giving up.   
"..did you?" He quivered out, his bottom lip hovering slightly in almost a wavering pout. 

"..no babe.." Craig soothed, pulling tweek closer as he felt the boy sit against his exposed hardened shaft. With a quickened breath, Craig felt his boyfriend rub against him with his undergarments still clinging to his rounded lower half. 

"..take them off, come on." Craig encouraged, his hands lowering down to hook under the waistband as he tugged the fitting underwear down the boy's thighs, tugging them off his ankles as he tossed them against the bedroom floor. 

Tweek gave his lover a deepened gaze, though both in the darkened night, the gaze wasn't kept for long as he hovered above his boyfriend's shaft, sinking down as he had wished he had prepared more with an easier substance to slide along with, something that wasn't just his own spit. He grew a bit worried and emotional when he felt Craig wrap his arms around his waist, guiding him gently so he wouldn't misguide and end up forcing himself onto something he couldn't take. 

"..hey your doing good, don't cry on me alright?" Craig whispered the broken praise against tweeks ear, cradling him slightly as he guiding his hands up the blondes back. His fingertips tracing his spine on a delicate and soothing way as he traced gentle shapes into the boys lower back. Craig giving a nuzzle to tweeks body as he leaned his head slightly against the tweeks shoulder. 

"..you ready to take more?" He asked, feeling the way tweeks body had clenched around his shaft made him feel the toxicity of wanting to be as close as possible with him. With no response, Craig had begun to pull back slightly to look at his spaz of a boyfriend before he felt him completely take in his full length. Hearing a gasp of a whimper for a response of the taking the full length of his member. Craig himself letting out a groan of how tight it felt to be inside his lover.   
His head tilting back in bliss as he felt tweek begin to grind and slowly slide up against his member, each inch of departure leading with a squeeze of tweeks body in a remains of trying to hold onto the feeling of being filled. 

Tweek felt his lower half lit up with a warm sensation while he slides back down with a much easier step then he had led with the first encounter. 

"..tweek fuck.." Craig grunted, his nails dipping into the flesh of the blonde's hips as he guiding his body with each bounce he had led after one another.   
Rocking his hips up to try and find the pleasure point that would send the smaller boy crumbling in pure bliss. 

With a much louder moan that had been voiced by tweek, the raven-haired male had understood instantly that he had hit his lovers prostrate. Hearing the boy quiver with tear-filled eyes, he began to guide the boy even further into making him bounce to directly let his own member hit at that point. Hearing gasping whines as he abused the spot of pleasure for his lover's own ascent. 

"...fuck please don't stop." Tweek gasped out, his mouth almost drooling at the feeling that felt so consistent and right. Growing closer to his near as he felt Craig throb against his stretched walls. He only got a grunt and a few groans in response as Craig began to thrust up with more force then he had before. Much more rougher and faster then it would be soft and gentle. 

Tweek with tear-soaked Cheeks, he decided to pull his lover into a deepened hungry kiss, biting at his bottom lip as he gave a significantly rough tug to it. Hearing soft grunts leave his lips for a brief second as he slipped his tongue into Craig's own mouth. Feeling Craig's tongue press back against his own sent Shivers down his spine, his eyes closing as tweeks body began to sweat with the act that was being held. His body glistening over Craig's lap as he continued to bounces of pleasure. The rhythm beginning to drop as it began to be inconsistent, getting distracted by the battle of tongues he was having with his boyfriend. 

"..mh.. ah.."   
Muffled Moans had been exchanged between the two, both colliding with tongue as they kept the rhythm of unsteady bounces. Soon enough, they both neared there high. Craig letting tweek ride out his as he felt the boy's cum soak his t-shirt. Without a second thought, Craig had got lost in the grinding by his lover, his member throbbing with anticipation as he finally released a sticky thick liquid inside of tweek.   
With panting and staggered breaths, they both pulled away from each other's faces. Lips bruised and puffy as they stared into each other's eyes, not breaking intense gazes for a second as their foreheads leaned against each other for support. 

Tweek gave a gentle nip of a kiss to Craig's lips, hearing him sigh contently as he felt relieved after he released inside him. 

"..you can go to bed now.." Tweek gave a sly smile, usually, he would be too anxious and bewildered to even think of giving a smile at the action they just performed.   
But he had relaxed and felt extremely relieved as he was given something he had been longing for. 

With a nod, Craig fell against the bed, his eyes shutting as he almost instantly fell asleep. Though he didn't miss the feeling of tweek sliding off him and then falling back against the bed beside him. 

With a drape of an arm around the blonde, Craig almost felt secure to fall into a deep slumber again. Relieved and comfortable, even when he felt the sweat that had mixed with the bedsheets he couldn't have been more composed.

He was about to drift off into deep slumber with his lover until he heard the familiar beeping of his alarm clock. 

"..fuck." Craig had grunted, his eyes brow knitting together as he rose his hand to rub his face in annoyance before he shut the alarm completely off, a bit too rough. 

"..I'll make coffee.." Tweek had said, almost smiling at the idea. Even though they had missed sleep, he was extremely happy and excited for the day to come. Crawling over Craig, he hopped out of bed as he scurried off into the kitchen to make a pot. 

Not noticing the way Craig had followed the Silhouette of his body leave.   
Even though Craig was pissed they had missed sleep, he couldn't help but give a small smile as he watched his lover leave for the kitchen.


End file.
